


Filme B

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se preparava para entrar no set, já arrumada e maquiada. Tayer azul-marinho. Com botões dourados. Tinha alguma coisa com botões dourados que a deixava inquieta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filme B

Tinha conseguido um papel pequeno num desses filmes de terror B, inspirados pelo cinema japonês. Tinha algo desses filmes documentais também. Nada original, por sinal. Mas era um papel, e ela teria pelo menos um close, um pequeno destaque, uma fala, um grito. Era alguma coisa. E essa alguma coisa ia passar no cinema. O circuito independente. Era o início de alguma coisa. 

Se preparava para entrar no set, já arrumada e maquiada. Tayer azul-marinho. Com botões dourados. Tinha alguma coisa com botões dourados que a deixava inquieta. Foco. Você é uma atriz, é profissional - disse a si mesma.

Tomada um. 

O som do salto alto na madeira podre das escadas soava fracamente, introduzindo o tom de suspense (Aquilo teria de ser repetido umas vinte vezes, com um close de diferentes ângulos, apenas focando seus sapatos azuis envernizados. Pelo menos acertaram seu número dessa vez. De todo modo, pisava leve, mas decidida, como uma dama decidida e não uma repórter selvagem. Era o papel de uma repórter selvagem, mas o diretor queria a leveza e decisão de uma dama. O som dos saltos seria trabalho no sonoplasta mesmo...). Passava pela cadeira de balanço velha e tentava observar o interior da casa, primeiro de longe, depois aproximando o rosto no vidro empoeirado. Expirou o ar, resignada, mas levemente, para não erguer a poeira do vidro. Virou-se para o câmera (o de mentira, não o do filme) e disse no microfone de mentira: - Nada. Vamos entrar. 

Corta. 

Duas, três, dez tomadas com os mesmos movimentos. Fazia o papel de uma repórter amadora (o que explica toda essa bobagem de tayer e saltos) investigando por si eventos sobrenaturais, sem sucesso até algo terrível acontecer numa casa mal-assombrada. É claro que essas informações seria dadas ao espectador por outros personagens, os verdadeiros astros do filme, que não eram grande coisa. A partir de seu desaparecimento que a história andaria. Se sentia vaidosa por isso.

Uma pausa para água e descansar na cadeira de plástico ao relento noturno com seu câmera de mentira enquanto os de verdade se posicionavam lá dentro da casa (uma de verdade, pra cortar custos), para mais uma tomada.

\- Sabia que eles escolheram uma casa mal-assombrada de verdade?

Claro, tinha que ter essa conversa mole pra assustar atriz iniciante.

-Ah é? - Entediada.

\- É. Dizem que crianças sumiram pelas redondesas.

\- Crianças somem o tempo todo, e não por serem engolidas por casas velhas e vazias.

\- Mas ela não está fazia. - Sorriu malignamente (e forçosamente).

\- Ah sim, um fantasma de um serial killer pedófilo mora lá.

Ele riu. Ou fingiu rir, achando que era um momento adequado. Ela mexia nos botões. Não era a história que ele contou. Não era se quer um arrepio de estar numa casa velha à noite. Era mais uma ansiedade de terminar aquilo logo e voltar pra civilização doentia do seu apartamento minúsculo. 

Estava começando a sentir calor. E um silêncio tomou o set. O ar parou e um arrepio de medo atiçou-lhe os sentidos. Estava sendo tragada pela casa envolta de escuridão. Puxou com todas as forças o oxigênio e pôs as mãos na frente de si, para inutilmente se proteger do que quer que aquilo seja. Gritou.

Corta.


End file.
